The proposed work will examine the properties of the corneal endothelial cell layer from several angles. In one line, we will measure the intracellular potential, input resistance and degree of electrical coupling of these cells. In another line, we will determine the hydraulic and osmotic conductivities of that layer under varying experimental conditions. Lastly, we will continue our analysis and double-membrane models, so as to determine their applicability to the fluid-transport mechanism across corneal endothelium.